


I'll Always Come For You

by Dillema



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Evil Dark Spear, Frankenstien in danger, M/M, Protective Rai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillema/pseuds/Dillema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankenstein sometimes needs a little bit of help from those he trusts to keep him sane. Slight Rai/Franky if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Come For You

Summary: Frankenstein sometimes needs a little bit of help from those he trusts to keep him sane.  
Disclaimer:I don’t own Noblesse.  
Warnings: Mild possession

 

It was dark. That was the first thing Frankenstein became aware of. There was a distinct absence of anything, as though he was floating in empty space. But that was impossible because…  
“So I have finally managed to trap you.”   
Frankenstein jerked at the shrill double toned voice that echoed throughout his head menacingly. He would know that voice anywhere. That voice that whispered all too tempting promises and threats in his ear both day and night. Dark spear.  
Frankenstein struggled to get his bearings. He screamed and thrashed, but no matter what he did, he couldn’t even feel anything but the empty space he was trapped inside. None of Dark Spears attacks had ever been this effective and he worried that he would be unable to win their battle this time.  
“Kuhahaha! Do you really think I wouldn’t have learned my lesson after all those other attempts I’ve made? This time I won’t even give you a chance to fight back!”  
Suddenly tendrils and wisps of Dark Spears power was crawling across his skin. Surrounding him and steadily sinking into his soul. Agony. The pain of having his soul eaten quickly over-road his struggles until all he was capable of was throwing his head back and screaming. Eyes rolled back and body a shuddering and shivering wreck.  
Slowly his awareness and consciousness started to fade. “No!” He gave a few more struggles before finally sagging. Dark Spear had already almost completely destroyed him. The chances of winning were no longer even existent.  
“Frankenstein”  
Heh. And now he was imagining Raizel’s reassuring voice reverberating around him. Just how desperate was he! Angry with himself, Frankenstein retreated further into his mind. Further away from the...what?  
Not detecting any more pain, Frankenstein slowly grew curious.  
Why had Dark Spear stopped? Wasn’t he supposed to lose everything along with his own mind’s individuality when Dark Spear finally won?  
Ever so slowly he allowed himself to leave the deepest depths of his mind and carefully approached awareness.  
Moments before gaining awareness Frankenstein paused. What if this was a ploy by Dark Spear to draw him out and devour him faster? Would it even matter?   
No, it wouldn’t.  
Seeing no point in hiding inside the depths of his mind any longer, Frankenstein took the last step.  
Gasping, Frankenstein opened his eyes. Darkness. The same darkness as where he had been when Dark Spear did that.  
Panicking he started to once again thrash about in the zero gravity, scared beyond his own comprehension. He couldn’t let that happen again! Not right after taking this chance…  
His panic attack was abruptly brought to an end when arms wrapped around his midsection. These arms were nothing like the repulsive energy of Dark Spear digging into his flesh.   
These were warm, soft, gentle, and most of all, caring. There was only one being he knew that held him like this. Raizel had saved him once again.  
Frankenstein took a few moments to slow his pounding heart before leaning back into the embrace. Relaxing each of his muscles and sighing in contentment.  
“You came.”  
“Of course. I’ll always come for you.”


End file.
